Le bonheur n'est pas si loin
by CrimsonRealm
Summary: Le bien-être existe-t-il vraiment à Bloc Ouest ? Si non, pourquoi Aster sourit-il comme ça dans son sommeil ? OS.


_Corrigé le 5 juin 2015. _

**Cet OS a été écrit pour la vingt-troisième nuit du FoF et rédigé en une heure sur le thème "Soupe". Pour plus d'informations, contactez-moi par MP.**

**Note : **Mouihihi, j'ai bien utilisé les romans. Du coup, Shion devient Aster et Nezumi devient Le Rat. Notez que je vous ai épargné "Loueur-de-chien".

**Disclaimer : **Atsuko Asano.

* * *

><p>En regardant la cité éclairée de milles feux dans le crépuscule, le Rat dut retenir le soupir qui avait failli lui échapper. Encore une fois. Il ferma les yeux.<p>

Le spectacle serait magnifique. No.6, brillante dans la nuit, comme une étoile au milieu de la neige qui l'entourait. Bien sûr, la ville, elle, n'était pas enneigée ; les régulateurs environnementaux faisaient correctement leur travail et évitaient aux citoyens les désagréables inconvénients du gel.

Sa bouche se tordit en un petit sourire mesquin.

Qu'ils étaient bien, là-bas, dans leur petit paradis surprotégé. Bouffe à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, confort extrême et certainement un nombre bien trop élevé de sourires béats et d'yeux qui brillent. Une vie de Prince. Même pour ceux qui, soit disant, se trouvaient « en bas de l'échelle »...

Très soudainement, le Rat eut envie de cracher son dégoût pour cette abomination. Il se retint. Se mettre en colère n'aurait servi à rien, de toute façon. Plus personne ne se souviendrait de cet endroit, dans quelques temps. Lorsqu'il l'aurait écrasé.

Il tendit les bras devant lui et enferma No.6 dans ses mains jointes. Un jour, bientôt, elle ne serait plus rien. Grâce à lui.

Son sourire disparut.

En retournant chez lui, dans ce deux-pièces miteux qui lui servait de foyer – de havre – il ne put empêcher un tout autre type de pensée de venir à lui.

Après tout... là-bas, ils avaient le droit de toucher au bonheur. Ils n'étaient peut-être qu'une bande d'enfants gâtés, d'oies qu'on gave, une main dans la gorge depuis leur naissance, mais ils étaient heureux. Un bonheur factice, sans doute ; un bonheur faux, qu'on leur avait offert sans paiement ni bataille, qu'ils ne méritaient pas, qu'ils n'avaient même pas cherché, mais qui existait quand même. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Peut-être qu'en un sens... même ce bonheur-là valait quelque chose ? Après tout, vivre correctement et heureux n'était-il pas ce que cherchaient tous les êtres humains ?

Il se prit à ressentir une pointe de jalousie qu'il manqua de réprimer.

Mais en regardant la désolation devant lui, en entendant la neige crisser sous ses pas, en frissonnant dans les gelées hivernales, il finit par penser qu'au final, il en avait bien le droit.

Dans les moments comme ça, où il ressentait sa condition de « déchet de No.6 », d'habitant de Bloc Ouest, ce sentiment amer ne manquait pas de se frayer un chemin dans son cœur et son esprit. Après tout, qu'y avait-il de mal à vouloir être au chaud chez soi ? À vouloir être traité en être humain ? À vouloir être bien logé, dans le confort, à retrouver en rentrant une bonne odeur de repas chaud ? C'était naturel, c'était normal.

Il se le répétait encore et encore, comme pour se convaincre qu'il ne se trahissait pas lui-même en rêvant à une vie là-bas.

Au fond, qu'y avait-il ici ? Rien qui puisse être attendu avec impatience, rien qui provoquait la joie ou qui faisait immanquablement naître un sourire satisfait – un vrai, de ceux que créent le bien-être – aucun événement heureux ou presque, rien que la misère, le froid, la faim et la mort. Rien que la trahison.

Ils avaient peut-être la liberté, mais elle lui semblait soudain bien lourde à porter.

Et pourtant...

Il y avait Aster.

Ce gamin qui le surprenait un peu plus chaque jour. Avec ses pensées naïves, ses rêves et son air presque continuellement heureux.

Il l'avait surpris, un jour, à sourire dans son sommeil. Une chose qui n'arrivait quasiment jamais au Rat. Jamais. De quoi de si réjouissant aurait-il pu rêver ? Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu le pousser à avoir sur le visage cette façade bienheureuse ? Aucune réponse ne lui venait à l'esprit.

Mais Aster, Aster qui sortait de cette ville entourée de coton, qui avait été chouchouté depuis sa naissance, qui avait véritablement connu cette vie facile à laquelle tant d'habitants de Bloc Ouest aspiraient, souriait en dormant. Comme si le temps qu'il passait ici, dans cet univers malsain et cruel, était aussi agréable que l'attention dont il faisait l'objet à No.6.

Qu'est-ce qu'il trouvait de tellement bien, maintenant ? Pourquoi ne regrettait-il pas plus que ça d'avoir quitté son lit douillet et chaud, les pâtisseries savoureuses de sa mère, son travail tranquille – sa vie ? Pourquoi avait-il toujours l'air heureux d'avoir remplacé tout ça par le labeur forcé, la lutte contre les désavantage de la réalité, une vie dans une piaule bien trop petite pour deux ?

Pourquoi lui avait-il dit, si sérieusement, qu'il préférait Bloc Ouest à No.6 ? Ça défiait la logique. Même s'il avait enfin ouvert les yeux, même s'il commençait enfin à apprendre ce que signifiait le mot existence, il aurait dû avoir des regrets. N'importe qui regretterait.

Mais Aster était-il n'importe qui ?

N'importe qui aurait-il sauvé et soigné le Rat, criminel recherché ?

N'importe qui l'aurait-il protégé ?

* * *

><p>Il descendit avec prudence les marches qui commençaient à geler et devenaient très glissantes.<p>

Dans le couloir sombre qui menait chez lui, le Rat sentit vaguement une odeur alléchante flotter dans l'air. Il plissa les narines. Son odorat était très affûté (il ne s'appelait pas le Rat pour rien, après tout), pourtant il n'arrivait à définir l'origine du fumet.

Elle devint bien claire lorsqu'il déverrouilla la porte d'entrée. Aster, devant la vieille marmite, semblait concentré à remuer quelque chose, l'autre main posée sur un livre ouvert à ses côtés. Le Rat s'immobilisa devant la scène. Voilà qui n'arrivait pas souvent. Il haussa un sourcil.

– Aster ?

Celui-ci sembla émerger de ses pensées et adressa un sourire vainqueur au Rat. À ses pieds, six yeux lie-de-vin observaient la casserole avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

– Vous en aurez plus tard, c'est pas encore prêt, annonça-t-il gaiement aux souris impatientes.

Le nouvel arrivant s'avança et se pencha vers le contenu, les sourcils froncés.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

– Bah, de la soupe. T'avais dit que t'allais revenir tard, alors je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir. (Il haussa les épaules.) Puis, j'avais envie de tester ce bouquin.  
>– Je savais pas que j'avais des livres de recettes...<p>

Il regarda autour de lui divers ingrédients étalés sur la table et le fauteuil.

– Où t'as trouvé...

– Je les ai achetés. Avec mon argent, précisa-t-il comme si c'était d'une importance capitale.

– T'avais rien d'autre à faire avec ?

Son estomac choisit ce moment précis pour manifester son désir d'être utile. Aster eut un sourire moqueur.

– Je vois que ça te déplaît pas. Et arrête de regarder ma soupe avec un air aussi dégoûté. J'y ai mis tout mon cœur, si tu veux savoir.

– Oh, mais je suis toujours ravi de tester les expériences culinaires de Sa Majesté. C'est avec joie que je patienterai pour pouvoir goûter à Votre, euh... Soupe ?

Aster lui tira la langue avant de jeter un dernier regard sur les pages de son livre. Il ajouta un dernier ingrédient puis laissa reposer avec un air satisfait. Le Rat s'installa à ses côtés, exténué.

Il goûta en silence, cinq minutes plus tard, la préparation de son colocataire. Malgré ce qu'il avait pu croire, le liquide était plus que buvable. Il était même appétissant.

– Alors ? s'impatienta Aster, le regard plein d'espoir.

– Pas mauvais. J'savais pas que t'étais doué en cuisine. Finalement, ça plus tes connaissances en chirurgie urgente, ça te rendrait presque utile.

– Haha. Tu m'en vois ravi.

Il but une cuillerée avec lenteur et reprit :

– C'est vrai que c'est bon ! Je m'impressionne moi-même.

Le Rat le regarda fixement pendant un moment.  
>C'était étrange, cette sensation. Pour un peu, il aurait cru avoir ressenti du bien-être...<p>

– Quoi ?

– Rien, rien.

Le Rat posa une main dans les cheveux d'Aster et sourit.

– C'est vrai que c'était pas une mauvaise idée.

– Est-ce que je dois prendre ça comme un remerciement ? J'en suis honoré.

Il se leva et partit se coucher.

Peut-être que c'était grâce à des choses comme ça qu'Aster pouvait aimer la vie ici.

Peut-être qu'au fond, ça se rapprochait du bonheur.

L'envie fugace de vivre dans la ville lumière avait disparu. Au final, même à Bloc Ouest, avec un boulet entre les pattes, il pouvait exister des soirées agréables. Plus encore qu'à No.6. Un sourire bienheureux se peignit sur son visage sans même qu'il ne le remarque.

Comme quoi, tout n'était pas toujours aussi mauvais qu'il n'y paraissait.

* * *

><p><strong>J'AIME No.6 VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS HHHHHHHH. Sinon même 3 ans plus tard je kiffe encore bien cet OS. Je t'aime, moi du passé. <strong>

_Vous vivez en 2019 et venez de lire ce texte ? N'hésitez pas à poster une review. Je le saurai. J'y répondrai. Même en 2030. Même dans 120 ans. Je serai là. Adieuuu !_


End file.
